You Belong With Me
by storylover01
Summary: A NEW TROYELLA STORY!
1. Chapter 1

You Belong With Me

Ring…Ring…Ring

I groaned.

I jumped off my bed and got my books.

I went down to eat some breakfast.

"What's for breakfast mom?" Gabriella Asked

"Bacon and eggs honey!" Her mom said

They both start eating…

"I got to go to school now! Bye mom!" Gabriella said

"Okay! Bye Honey!" Her mom said

At school…

Gabriella walked up to her locker.

When she opened her locker she saw a pink paper.

She opened it and it said:

"Hey Gab! I can't go to school today, because I have colds. Just get my homework from Ms. Darbus. And if you have time can you drop it in my house? Thanks Gab!" --Sharpay

Gabriella sighed as she walked going to the classroom.

"Good morning students!" Ms. Darbus said

Gabriella walks up to Ms. Darbus and asks for Sharpay's homework.

When she was going back to her seat she looked at Troy and she thought that she could write a song for him. Because Gabriella had a huge crush on him.

When the bell rang everyone ran going to the cafeteria.

Gabriella was looking for a seat but no one would ask her if she wants to sit with them.

Gabriella sighed.

To Be Continued…

Hey Guys! Sorry if it's short. But do you think I should continue? Please Review! Thanks guys! –storylover01


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time On You Belong With Me…

Gabriella walked up to her locker.

When she opened her locker she saw a pink paper.

She opened it and it said:

"Hey Gab! I can't go to school because I have colds. Just get my homework from Ms. Darbus and if you have time can you drop it in my house? Thanks Gab! –Sharpay

Gabriella sighed as she walked going to the classroom.

"Good morning students" Ms. Darbus said

Gabriella walks up to Ms. Darbus and asks for Sharpay's homework.

When she was going back to her seat she looked at Troy and she thought she could write a song for him. Because she had a huge crush on him.

When the bell rang everyone ran going to the cafeteria.

Gabriella was looking for a seat but no one would ask her if she wants to sit with them.

Gabriella sighed.

"I wish Sharpay was here so we could sit together. " Gabriella said with a sigh.

Gabriella saw Troy with his girfriend Katie.

Gabriella's tray suddenly fell on the floor then everyone stared at her.

Taylor ran immeadiately to Gabriella to help her.

"What happened Gabi?" Taylor asked

"I dint find a seat and I accidentaly dropped my tray." Gabriella said

"Come on lets sit together." Taylor said

They start eating…

Later on its time to go…

Gabriella was suppose to walk home but someone screamed her name.

"GABRIELLA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gabriella looked back and she saw Katie shouting

"Katie why are you shouting?" Gabriella asked

"I want you to do my homework while I go out with Troy!" Katie said

"What? No! I can't do your homework!" Gabriella said

"Well why do you do Sharpay's homework?" Katie asked

"I don't! I give it to her but I don't answer it!" Gabriella said in a mad voice

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!!" Troy asked in a mad voice

"She's asking me to do her homework but I don't want too!" Gabriella said

"Well you're a witch!" Katie said with her loud voice

"Stop this fight! Honey go to the car. I'll handle this!" Troy said

"Okay Honey!" Katie said with a flirty voice

"Gabriella please do her homework." Troy said

"No! I can't do it!" Gabriella said

"I'm leaving!" Gabriella said with a mad voice

"I thought you were different from the guys out there Troy! But you were just like all of them!" Gabriella said while sobbing.

Gabriella ran going home…

Troy went inside his car while wiping his small drop of tear.

Troy's POV

I think I love Gabriella.

But what can I do Katie will get hurt a lot.

Maybe I will just have to keep it to me first.

At Gabriella's house…

"Gabi whats wrong why are you crying?" Her mom said

"Everything! Everything Mom!" Gabriella said while wiping her tears

"Gabi go up to your room and relax for a little okay?" Her Mom said

"Okay Mom." Gabriella said

Gabriella went to her room…

She saw Troy talking to Katie and they were having a fight.

Gabriella grabbed her song book and wrote a song for Troy.

And then she went by her window and sang the song:

"Your on the phone with your girlfriend

She's upset, she's going off about something that you said

Cause she dosen't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room with a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she dosen't like

And she'll never get your story like I do.

But she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts she's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers dreaming about the day when you wake up and find what your looking for has

been here the whole time. If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see You Belong With Me, You Belong With Me.

"Great song" A known voice sounded.

Gabriella saw Troy by his window.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said

"So…. Whose that song dedicated to? Sharpay?" Troy asked

"Its dedicated to no one." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Are you kidding me! That great song couldn't be for no one!" Troy said

Gabriella thought that maybe she could tell Troy that's its really for him but she thought the other way.

"Gabriella were you listening? Are you daydreaming?" Troy asked with a chuckle

"Huh? Umm…. Pardon?" Gabriella said with a confused face

"I said are you kidding me! That great song couldn't be for no one!" Troy said

"Oh yeah." Gabriella said

"So whose it for?" Troy asked

"Umm… No one." Gabriella said

"Okay! See you tomorrow Gabi!" Troy said

They both close they're windows.

Gabriella sighed as she said "Its for you Troy. Its for you."

Gabriella went down and she saw Troy and Katie making out.

Gabriella got so shocked because she thought they were over.

Troy saw Gabriella looking. And he ran back up to his room.

"Troy! Baby!" Katie said in a flirty voice

"Were over Katie!" Troy said

Gabriella's POV

What's up with Troy??

He just saw me and then he acted so weird…

The Next day…

Gabriella went down to her backyard to get some fresh air but then she saw Troy and Katie sleeping there.

Gabi was too hurt.

"Sleeping in my backyard… Hmm… Who would ever do that?" Gabriella said

Troy and Katie woke up.

Troy apologized.

"I'm so sorry Gabi for sleeping in your backyard."

"That's enough Troy. Asking me to do Katie's homework now sleeping in the backyard whats next! Whats next!?" Gabi said with a firm voice.

Gabi ran going up to her bedroom, she locked the door and closed her window

"Gabi, I'm so sorry! I have to tell you the truth!" Troy said

"What truth?" Gabi asked as she opened her door

To Be Continued…

I hope you guys like Chapter 2! Please review! Thanks! –storylover


End file.
